


Framed

by pushkin666



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Craig wears glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Bruno has a thing about people in glasses.





	Framed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> This was written for MistressKat who gave me the prompt of Bruno having a thing about people wearing glasses. This follows on from the Who Do You Think You Are episode that followed Craig Revel Horwood’s family background and where he was seen wearing glasses. This was really hard to write and took some time but I finished it for her name day.

It’s not well known, and indeed if anybody said they knew Bruno they probably wouldn’t know this about him, but Bruno has a thing for glasses. 

More specifically he has a thing about people wearing glasses. He thinks that glasses make them look more intelligent and well… cute. He won’t deny it. So when he sees the episode of Who Do You think You Are? with Craig he is taken aback at the sight of Craig wearing glasses. He’s never really seen him wear glasses before and doesn’t know if it’s a new thing for Craig or whether he’s simply been covering by wearing contact lenses up to now.

His fingers itch to stretch out and touch, to trace his fingers along the thin metal frame and he wonders whether there’s any chance of seeing Craig in real life wearing glasses. If Craig is prepared to show the world he needs them on Who Do You Think You Are? then surely he can get Craig to wear them backstage at Strictly, or maybe when they meet up for one of their irregular dinner dates. He’d like that. Would like to sit down opposite a bespectacled Craig and just enjoy himself. He wonders what brand of glasses Craig has gone for. Whether they’re lightweight titanium or stainless steel frames that Bruno knows would rest comfortably all day. He’s not particularly keen on plastic frames, definitely preferring to see a metal frame. 

He sends a text to Craig telling him that he enjoyed the programme and that it was interesting to hear about Craig’s family background. “By the way,” he texts almost as an afterthought. “I liked the glasses. You should wear them more often.”

He gets a quick response back from Craig saying that he’s glad he liked the programme and asking him “what did you think of my clog dancing darling”. Bruno laughs and tells him that it was ‘a-ma-zing’ but Craig says nothing about the glasses and Bruno wonders if Craig is a little embarrassed at having to wear them. But then why did he wear them in the show and not just go with contact lenses if he’s embarrassed. Bruno isn’t sure but he definitely wants to see Craig in the flesh, wearing the glasses.

“Let’s do dinner,” he texts back. “It’s been a while since we last met up. What do you think about Brigatoni’s? It’s always good and we haven’t been there for a few months.”

Craig agrees and they arrange to meet the following week. Bruno signs off his texts wondering if there is any way he can tell Craig to bring his glasses to the restaurant. And better still actually wear them. 

 

******** 

Brigatoni’s is as warm and welcoming as normal and being a regular Bruno is quickly shown to his table, which is situated toward the back of the restaurant where he can have some privacy. Craig hasn’t arrived yet but then Bruno is some 15 minutes earlier than their scheduled time to meet. Craig should know by now that Bruno is always early but he obviously isn’t too bothered. Bruno orders a class of wine and some olives and bread but asks that they be brought in about 15 minute’s time, so that they should arrive at approximately the same time as Craig. It’s a habit he has and he knows that Craig will likely be expecting Bruno to have ordered the appetisers. Craig has a habit of arriving at places to the time that he says he will be there. He’s rarely late and never early. Bruno doesn’t care. It gives him time to settle in and have a glass of wine before his dinner guest (no matter who they are) arrives. 

He sips at the wine and flicks through his mobile checking the messages that he’s received whilst travelling to the restaurant. Nothing from Craig so he knows that he will be here shortly. Bruno settles back in his seat and watches the rest of the people in the restaurant. Brigatoni’s is a well-heeled restaurant but it’s not particularly popular with media people for which Bruno is grateful. Oh he’s happy to go to restaurants that are full with media people on occasion, particularly when he wants to be photographed, but his dinners with Craig are normally quiet although sometimes they have the public recognising them and wanting pictures with them, which Bruno is always happy to do. 

Bruno is about half way through his glass of wine when Craig arrives. He smiles and beckons him over.

“Hi,” Craig says. He looks tanned and relaxed and Bruno smiles up at him. 

“Ciao” he says. “You look well. Come join me.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Craig responds sliding into the seat opposite.

Bruno grins and passes him a copy of the menu “not that you need it” he tells him, “You should know the menu well enough by now.”

Craig smiles at him. “Well it’s worth checking just in case,” he tells him. Before Craig can say anything more the olives and bread arrive. 

Bruno stops the waiter before he can leave and orders a bottle of wine and a jug of tap water. He raises his glass to Craig and drains the remnants of the wine. “Salute”

He watches as Craig picks up the menu and then, without saying anything Craig takes a glasses case from his bag. Bruno inhales softly and watches at Craig takes the glasses out of the case and puts them on.

“What?” Craig looks over at him, peering over the top of his glasses. “What are you staring at?”

“Your glasses,” Bruno responds. “It is the first time I have seen you wearing them other than on the television… they suit you.”

“Oh right, well thank you” Craig looks a little sheepish. “I did think about contact lenses but the glasses seemed the best idea. I just need them for reading and using the computer so I won’t be wearing them on Strictly just yet.”

Bruno nods. “Well, like I said, they suit you.”

He really does like the look of Craig in glasses but he can’t make too much of a big deal about it because Craig might get embarrassed and simply take his glasses off. However Bruno enjoys his bespectacled visage whilst Craig looks through the menu. 

It’s not long through before they order and to Bruno’s disappointment Craig then takes his glasses off and puts them away in his bag, hiding them from Bruno’s view.

He breathes a little sigh of sadness as they disappear from sight but there is nothing he can do about it, so he settles down to enjoy their meal and to listen to what Craig has been doing over the last couple of weeks.

 

_________________________________________________ 

 

Bruno opens his eyes muzzily to the sounds of a mobile text. He stretches the full length of the bed and then turns to his companion. Craig is still sleeping, his face is relaxed and for a moment or two Bruno just stares. This thing that they have between them is something he’s been thinking about taking further, making more ‘official’ but he’s not sure how Craig would feel about that. He’d taken it a little further last night, asking Craig to keep his glasses on whilst they’d had sex. Craig had laughed at first, and hesitated but eventually he’d given in and Bruno hadn’t been able to take his eyes off him.

He reaches out his hand and finds his mobile. The text is just from his agent reminding him of their meeting later today and Bruno puts the mobile down. As far as he’s aware Craig doesn’t have to be anywhere this morning and they have time for another bout of lovemaking. He leans over Craig and brushes his lips against Craig’s. 

“Buon giorno Craig”

Craig opens his eyes and smiles up at him. “Morning,” he says and then gasps as Bruno rubs his hard cock against Craig’s leg. “Like that is it?” He rests his hand against Bruno’s chest. “Just hold on a moment” 

Bruno watches as Craig turns to his bedside table and picks his glasses up. Craig fumbles with them for a moment before putting them on and turning back to Bruno. “There, just as you like it. Now let’s get started then shall we,” he leans in and presses his lips against Bruno’s. 

Bruno gasps for a moment and then he moves closer making the kiss deeper as his hand traces the outline of Craig’s glasses.


End file.
